Gifts with bad consequences
by Vash Zwingli
Summary: Yaoi. Un regalo puede tener muy malas consecuencias. NezumixShion


Gifts with bad consequences

La puerta de la casa se abrió lentamente. Nada más entrar los tres ratoncitos salieron de su escondite para recibirle. Se acerco a la mesa dejando las dos bolsas que traía, una con comida y la otra con un regalo que el señor Rikiga le había dado. Este último aun no sabía que era, pues le había pedido que no lo abriese hasta llegar a casa, pero se alegro de que le dijese que lo compartiese con Nezumi, por lo que aun no lo abriría.

Después de dejar las bolsas Shion se dispuso a hacer la cena, Nezumi aun tardaría un rato en llegar, aunque esperaba que no fuese mucho porque se moría de curiosidad por ver lo que había dentro de la bolsa. Por suerte cuando estaba terminando de hacer la cena el peli azul apareció por la puerta.

-Ah… Bienvenido Nezumi- Shion le sonrió sin dejar de remover la comida. Este se limito a sonreírle mientras se quitaba la capa que llevaba anudada al cuello y la chaqueta.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto reparando en la bolsa.

-Es un regalo del Señor Rikiga- El peliblanco ignoro el ceño fruncido del otro- me ha dicho que podíamos compartirlo.

Nezumi se acerco a la pequeña bolsa con cautela echando un vistazo dentro de ella, mientras maldecía a ese viejo pervertido, no entendió el por qué le regalaba eso a Shion. De pronto un pensamiento cruzo su mente haciéndole reír.

-¿Nezumi…?- estaba acostumbrado a verle reír de la nada, pero teniendo en cuenta que acababa de mirar el regalo del señor Rikiga se inquieto- ¿Que… pasa?

-Tu…- siguió riéndose- seguro que ni te has molestado en mirar que es, ¿verdad?

La risa de Nezumi aumento de intensidad al tiempo que las mejillas de Shion se coloreaban. Sin poder retrasarlo más el peliblanco se acerco hasta la bolsa sacando el contenido.

-Pero…- al final el también se echo a reír- si solo es una botella, pensé que era algo peor.

Y era cierto, la gracia que le había echo a Nezumi le había alertado, se temió lo peor cuando empezó a reírse, pero no era para tanto. Sin embargo el peli azul no opinaba igual, ahora había caído en la cama riéndose y sujetándose el estomago. A Shion le gustaba tanto la risa del otro que no se molesto en decirle nada, pero a veces le hacía sentirse un ignorante por no entender de qué se reía.

-De verdad… - respiro profundamente calmándose- eres muy inocente.

El peliblanco aun tuvo que esperar unos pocos minutos hasta que se calmo del todo. Siguió haciendo la cena un poco molesto, podría decirle al menos que era tan gracioso. Cuando Nezumi se calmo fue a la mesa cogiendo la botella.

-Bueno ya que te la han regalado sirvámosla después de comer.

Shion asintió no muy convencido. Los tres ratoncitos le observaban desde lo alto de una montaña de libros esperando su cena, la cual no tardo mucho en estar lista y servida. Ambos se sentaron frente a la mesa mientras los pequeños compañeros del peli azul acudían a los pies de Shion que había puesto un cuenco en el suelo para ellos.

No hablaron mucho durante la cena, por alguna razón Nezumi parecía feliz, o al menos eso fue lo que noto el peliblanco. No estaba muy seguro de si se debía al regalo del señor Rikiga o a algo bueno que había pasado.

Por fin terminaron de comer, dejaron los platos en la mesa. Mientras Nezumi habría la botella Shion cogió un par de vasos. Se sirvieron y tan pronto como el vaso estuvo lleno el peli azul bebió un trajo bajo la atenta mirada del peliblanco.

-¿Qué pasa?- le sonrió- ¿Asustado?

-¡Cla...Claro que no!- miro con algo de miedo el vaso, trago saliva y sin pensárselo dos veces vacio el contenido de un solo sorbo.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, la garganta le quemaba. La risa de Nezumi fue lo único que oyó. Se llevo las manos a la garganta desesperado ¡necesitaba agua!

-¿A quién se le ocurre, mira que beberte un vaso de whisky de golpe sin estar acostumbrado a beber- le tendió un vaso con agua- solo se te ocurre a ti.

Vacio este vaso incluso más rápido de lo que había vaciado el otro. Suspiro cuando acabó de tragarse el agua, su respiración era un tanto agitada pero poco a poco se fue calmando. Enfoco mejor a Nezumi quien estaba tratando de contener la risa.

-No puedes soportar ni un poco de alcohol- se dejo caer a su lado- supongo que la mayoría de No.6 no puede soportarlo.

-Hay normas muy estrictas sobre el consumo de alcohol- su voz sonó rasposa. El peli azul le sonrió bebiendo un poco mas- ¿Y tu Nezumi? ¿Por qué no te afecta?

-Hay que saber beber.

Shion le quito el vaso de las manos mirándole fijamente, pero esa acción fue un error. Ante la cara atónita del otro, el peliblanco se tambaleo cayendo hacia él y dejando que el vaso chocara contra el suelo esparciendo todo su contenido.

-¡Oye Shion!

La cabeza le daba vueltas y sentía como si le estuviesen dando martillazos constantes. Se llevo las manos a la cara, estaba ardiendo. Tras unos momentos de confusión Nezumi volvió a reírse.

-¿Ya te has emborrachado?- Se recostó en el sillón con Shion apoyado en sus rodillas- no tienes aguante.

Shion hubiese contestado sin dudar pero todo daba demasiadas vueltas como para concentrarse. Se apoyo más en el otro tratando de que todo parase quieto en su sitio. El peli azul se dio cuenta de ello y con lentitud le sentó en el sillón.

-Abre los ojos- llevo las manos a las mejillas de Shion quien los abrió lo justo para ver la cara de Nezumi- si los cierras te vas a marear aun mas.

El calor estaba aumentando por momentos, el alcohol, la cercanía de Nezumi, la ropa, todo le daba demasiado calor. Su vista reparo en el otro, más bien en sus ojos, adoraba esos ojos grises, serenos, imperturbables, misteriosos. Su vista siguió recorriendo el rostro del más alto deteniéndose esta vez en sus labios. Recordó el día que le había visto actuar y el recuerdo de esos labios rojos hizo que se acalorase aun más.

-Nezumi…

-Vamos a la cama- con cuidado paso un brazo por su cintura levantándole- es hora de que los pequeños borrachos se vayan a la cama.

El peli azul consiguió ponerle en pie a pesar de lo que se tambaleaba. Aunque no había gran distancia hasta la cama a Shion le pareció una eternidad. Le costaba andar recto, aunque esa tarea habría sido más simple si apartase la vista de Nezumi al menos un momento.

-SI no miras hacia delante acabaras tirándonos a los dos- por fin consiguió sentarle en la cama- quédate ahí quieto, voy a por mas agua.

Dicho esto se giro cogiendo una botella para llenarla en la fuente que había en aquel lugar. Shion le observo moverse en todo momento, el cuerpo de Nezumi era como poco atrayente. Supuso que sería por el alcohol, pero juraría que había jadeado al finar su vista en el trasero del otro. Se abanico con la mano, quizás fuese cosa suya pero tenía mucho calor. Cuando el peli azul volvió le sirvió un vaso tendiéndoselo.

-Bebe- pero el peliblanco no le respondió, solo se le quedo mirando. Dejo el vaso a un lado alargando la mano para pasársela por delante de los ojos- Shion, ¿Estas bien?

El tirón que le hizo caer en la cama le pillo totalmente por sorpresa. Shion le había agarrado la muñeca tirando de él, parecía que en el fondo no le había afectado tanto la bebida. Aunque tuvo que rectificar su pensamiento cuando le sintió subirse encima suya y abrirle las piernas con la rodilla.

-Shi... ¿Shion? –Nezumi estaba realmente sorprendido, no se esperaba algo así.

-Acuéstate conmigo- Le dijo firme, no balbuceo en ningún momento ni arrastro las palabras, si no fuese por el color de sus mejillas nadie diría que estaba borracho.

En ese momento el corazón de Nezumi se asemejaba a un tambor, latía tan rápido que pensaba que se le saldría del pecho. Seguramente tendría una grandísima cara de idiota en ese momento, pero algo en los ojos de Shion le decía que estaba hablando en serio.

-Shion, no voy a…- no pudo seguir hablando, pues con los ojos cerrados Shion había unido sus labios.

El peli azul no terminaba de creer que estuviese pasando eso, el alcohol tenía que haberle emborrachado pero bien como para que Shion hiciese algo como eso. El peliblanco siguió moviéndose hasta encontrar una posición en la que estuviese cómodo, rozando varias veces la entrepierna de Nezumi.

A pesar del lio de pensamientos de su cabeza el peli azul termino por corresponder los besos de Shion, incluso alzo su mano hasta posarla suavemente en sus caderas. Pero el peliblanco no parecía estar tan calmado como él, la serpiente se había lanzado al ataque.

Un par de suspiros salieron de su boca cuando Shion enterró su cara en el cuello del otro besándole y mordiéndole. El más alto había terminado por apartar todo pensamiento de su cabeza. Sentía los besos de Shion cada vez más lentos y pausados hasta que solo pudo apreciar su respiración.

Se quedo mirándole por un momento conteniendo las ganas de echarse a reír. Shion se había quedado dormido. Con cuidado le movió quitándosele de encima, se levanto de la cama poniéndole en una posición mas cómoda, le quito los zapatos y le tapo con la manta.

-Parece que hoy me han usurpado la cama- susurro sonriendo mientras las tres pequeñas ratitas se subían a dormir con Shion como siempre. Nezumi se quedo mirando un momento la estampa.

Se inclino apartando con una mano el flequillo del peliblanco depositando en su frente un beso. Se incorporo sonriendo dispuesto a resignarse y dormir en el sofá.

Fin


End file.
